


Wilt

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 18 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, a homecoming and a decision.





	Wilt

_ The flowers are wilted.  _ __   
__   
Hemlock sighed, deep and heartfelt. She had just returned home to the Lavender Beds after helping free Thancred from Lahabrea and her flowers were wilted.    
  
“Is this a sign, Lahabrea?” She murmured to herself. She shook her head harshly to push away those thoughts. She was  __ Hemlock now, no matter who she used to be.   
  
She turned back to the present. She had flowers to replant.


End file.
